Chastity D'Agnacia
Female Human Paladin 3rd lvl Lawful Good Str 16 ..pts 10 Dex 10 ..pts 2 Con 11 ..pts 3 Int 8 ..pts 0 Wis 12 ..pts 4 Cha 18 ..pts 16 Hit Points 19 (3d10+0) AC 12, Touch 10, Flat 12 Init +0 BAB +3, Grap +6 Speed 30 (base 30, load 74/76, light) Fort +7, Ref +5, Will +6 +6 Melee, Greatsword, 2d6+4, 19-20/x2 +5 Ranged, mighty composite longbow, 1d8+2, 19-20/x2, 120'r Medium, 5'6" tall, 145 wt, 16 yrs old Brown hair, pale blue eyes, tan skin Region: Dalelands Speaks Common and Chondathan Skills +8 Handle Animal (4) +1 K/nobility & royalty (2) +1 K/religion (2) +3 Sense Motive (2) +3 Listen (2) +1 Spot (0) Feats -Endurance -Power Attack -Diehard Paladin Abilities -Aura of good (3) -Detect evil -Smite evil 1/day (+4 attack, +1 damage) -Divine grace (+4 to all saves) -Lay on hands (12) -Aura of courage (immune to fear; allies within 10' get +4 morale bonus to saving throws against fear) -Divine health Background Chastity is the youngest daughter of a (very) minor noble whose estates are located near Dagger Falls. She led a typical (to her, anyway) life, getting a broad and fairly liberal education and being mostly ignored, being the youngest of five and a female. She spent much of her free time caring for the sick and poor of the estate, and never indulged in the careless cruelties of many of her companions. No one was truly surprised when she announced, at the age of 13, that she was going to dedicate herself to the church of Torm and become a paladin. She left with the blessing of her parents, though they had little to give her since her inheritance was small. She took the belongings and gold with her and started her training in a church a full days' ride away. While there, she all but dropped her book studies and took to the sword. After three years, she and the priests of Torm decided she would be better off seeing the world for herself. In truth, her desire to do good grew so great she felt she would have died if she had to remain in the peaceful temple for much longer. Demeanor Chastity is a dedicated paladin, serving the church of Torm and the causes of righteousness, good, and law. She is a bit naive, but less so than her parents might have hoped. While she is good with the sword, and with people, she did neglect her other studies and has little knowledge of the world. She recognizes the usefulness of studying history but has no patience for it herself. She has a burning need to Do Good and commits herself wholeheartedly to whatever cause she currently is promoting. Appearance Chastity, on first glance, is nothing out of the ordinary. She wears a worn-in set of leather armor and carries a greatsword and heavy crossbow easily. It is obvious she knows how to carry herself in battle. She has plain brown hair, often tied back in a simple tail. It's not until one looks in her eyes or speaks with her at any length that one realizes how intense she truly is. Some have been heard to describe her as "mildly insane." Out of respect for her obvious martial skill, they say such things behind their hands. The times she does hear, she merely smiles and nods to the gossipers, leaving them wondering even more. Equipment Leather armor (worn, 15wt) Explorer's outfit (worn, -wt) Mighty composite longbow (left shoulder, 3wt) Quiver (right shoulder, 3wt) Backpack (center back, 2wt) Bedroll (below backpack, 5wt) (inn) Signet ring (left 4th finger, -wt) Holy symbol, wooden (neck, -wt) Waterskin- water (backpack, 4wt) 1 Torch (backpack, 1wt) Flint & Steel (backpack, -wt) Trail Rations- 1 days (backpack, 1wt) Blanket, winter (backpack, 3wt) Fishhook (backpack, -wt) Soap (backpack, 1wt) Tent (backpack, 1wt) (inn) Whetstone (backpack, 1wt) Axe-shaped medallion (3 lizardmen raiders encounter) (backpack, -wt) Rope, silk (50') (backpack, 5wt) Coins- 85gp, 2sp, 6cp (pouch, ??wt) Light load: up to 76# Medium: 77-153 Heavy: 154-230 Current: 73 (light) Category:Humans Category:Paladins